nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 7
Norway participated in the North Vision Song Contest 7 in Liverpool, United Kingdom. The Norwegian entry was selected through the national competition Den Norsken Sangen 04, organised by the Norwegian broadcaster Norsk rikskringkasting (NRK). Norway was represented by the song "All the Love" performed by Maria Mena. The entry qualified from the first semi-final and placed 12th in the final, scoring 111 points. Den Norsken Sangen 04 On 30th December 2013, hours before the first semi-final of North Vision Song Contest 6, NRK announced along with the confirmation for the next North Vision Song Contest, a fourth edition of Den Norsken Sangen would be held to decide the song that would represent Norway in North Vision Song Contest 7. The format would be the same with the previous edition of DNS. The foreign act this time was Faydee, a popular Australian pop singer with the song "Can't Let Go" which made great success in Southern Europe mainly after the show. Also, Maria Mena (NVSC #05) & Carina Dahl (NVSC #02) confirmed their participation and tried for a second time to participate in the contest. The songs were announced one by one, for the next 10 days. The voting opened on 11th January 2014 and closed on 17th January. On 20th January, the final results were announced. Maria Mena won for the second time the national selection and took a second chance to represent Norway in North Vision Song Contest 7 with the song "All the Love". Promotion A music video was (before the contest) made by TRM for the song which was the official for the contest, too. On 16th February 2014, Maria Mena performed in the seventh North Vision in Concert held in Astana, Kazakhstan. Maria was one of the favourites to qualify from the semi-final according to the Betting Odds, placing 11th. At Northvision performing "All the Love" in Liverpool]] On 9th February 2014, the Running Order Draw took place in Liverpool and it was decided that Norway would perform last in the first semi-final of North Vision Song Contest 7. The team arrived in Liverpool on 18th February 2014 and Maria made her first rehearseal on Friday 21st February in Echo Arena. On 24th February, Maria Mena performed last in the audience of Liverpool. On 3rd March, the results of the semifinal were announced. Maria Mena was announced as the first qualifier in the final of North Vision Song Contest 7, making it with her second participation in the contest finishing fourth with 85 points as it was announced after the show. On 4th March, Maria selected to perform as thirteenth in the Finalists' Running Order Draw. Maria said some hours before the final of 28th March: "I don't have fear or I'm not nervous, it isn't the first concert of my career. Also, it is my second participation in the contest, that means that I have already performed 2 times in the Northvision stage and now I have more experience. I will give my best for my country. Our goal was to qualify and now my goal is to make the better result of Norway so far. That means a fifth place but it's very very difficult. I will try and we'll see." When she was asked by reporters who is her biggest opponent she answered: "Me and myself. If I feel that I've done the best that I could then I am a winner for me." In the night of the results, Norway scored 111 points (12 points from Moldova and Azerbaijan) in the night of the results and finished in the 12th place returning in the top 15. Maria Mena was more than satisfied with her second (and more successful) participation in the North Vision Song Contest. Voting Norway participated and had to vote in the first semi-final. In the final, Norway had announced their votes as 34th. Points awarded to Norway Points awarded by Norway Semi-final 1 votes Final votes Spokesperson and commentators In Norway, the semi-finals and final were aired on NRK1, with commentary by Synnøve Svabø while Line Elvsåshagen served as the radio commentator. The Norwegian spokesperson in the grand final was Carl Espen. See also * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 7 Category:NVSC 7 countries